Promise Me Then I'll Promise You
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol hanya orang asing, namun mengapa dia mau menikahi Baekhyun? "Setidaknya sekarang, jadikan aku alasan untuk kau ingin hidup, karena aku tidak ingin kau mati." "Aku percaya padamu". -Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt C.1 :** ** _Us Againts The Worlds – Westlife_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Promise Me Then I'll Promise You** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Angst, Hurt** **/** **Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Tunggu di sana! Jangan kau berani melaju satu langkah pun!" Teriaknya.

Chanyeol segera berlari memasuki gedung tua tak berpenghuni itu dan menuju ke _rooftop_. Ia sama sekali tak merasa kelelahan menaiki beratus anak tangga demi mencapai lantai paling atas. Nafasnya terdengar memburu tatkala ia berhasil menemukan sebuah pintu yang mengarahkannya menuju _rooftop_.

Pintunya terkunci.

Chanyeol semakin panik. "Aku mohon jangan melompat." Beberapa kali ia mencoba mendobrak pintu tua itu dengan tubuhnya. Dan dalam percobaan ke empat pintu itu berhasil terbuka dan serbuan angin langsung mengenai dirinya. Chanyeol berlari mendekati sesosok lelaki yang berdiri sendirian menatap jalanan yang berada jauh di bawah sana. Tak dipungkiri helaan nafas lega meluncur begitu saja mendapati pria itu masih dalam keadaan berdiam diri.

Chanyeol mendekap lelaki yang ternyata sangat kecil itu dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat seakan ia telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap ke depan. Kurang dari lima langkah lagi untuk lelaki ini melompat dari atas gedung.

"Hiks.."

Mendengar sebuah isakan membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya. Menempelkan dahinya ke bagian belakang kepala lelaki mungil itu. Hatinya terasa sesak entah mengapa.

"Jangan kau mencoba membunuh dirimu." Ujarnya lirih.

Gelengan dari yang lebih kecil menjadi sahutannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Suara selembut kapas menerpa gendangnya. Samar-samar terdengar di antara hempasan angin malam musim gugur.

"Buatlah aku mengerti."

Yang lebih kecil kembali menggeleng.

"Tidakkah kau sayang pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kubilang kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti segalanya!" pria di dekapannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Namun Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak melepaskannya. Tidak ingin lelaki ini pergi jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aku memintamu untuk membuatku mengerti! Kau tidak mendengarku?! Buatlah aku mengerti!" Chanyeol ikut untuk berteriak. Tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar teriakan mereka. _Toh,_ ini di tempat sepi dan sudah malam pula.

"Jangan ikut campur. Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Lelaki di pelukannya berujar lirih. Sudah tidak lagi memberontak meminta dibebaskan. Seakan tenaganya telah terkuras habis dibawa pergi oleh angin malam.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia benar. Bukankah ia bukan siapa-siapa? Ia hanya orang asing yang kebetulan lewat untuk pulang ke rumah setelah praktek kerja menjelang skripsi. Menemukan seseorang hendak melompat dari atas gedung tua tak terpakai dan mencegahnya melompat.

"Ingatlah Ibumu. Bagaimana reaksinya jika ia melihat anaknya bunuh diri? Jika kau tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri, setidaknya sayangi orang yang telah melahirkan dirimu."

"Aku tak punya orang tua." Nada bicaranya sangat datar. Membuat Chanyeol tercekat.

 _Jadi dia tidak punya orang tua_?

Setetes air mata keluar dari mata Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa teriris. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini bertahan hidup sebatang kara seperti ini? Apakah sekarang dia lelah untuk bertahan sehingga memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang tuanya?

"Hiks…"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Ingin menunjukkan pada lelaki itu bahwa ia masih ada untuk memeluknya.

"Aku –" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. Seakan ada suatu hal yang membuatnya ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya untuk tenang. "Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan menjadi teman hidupmu. Aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasih –"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menyela. "Ini bukan belas kasih."

"Lalu apa?! Kau mengatakan itu untuk membujuk diriku agar tidak melompat?!" Ia memekik. Suaranya bergetar antara amarah dan tangis.

"Lepaskan aku!" Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol saat yang lebih tinggi lengah. Kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah maju tanpa ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Dan tinggal satu langkah menuju maut, Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Membuat lelaki mungil itu berbalik dan menatap tepat kearah matanya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling melempar tatapan.

"Tidak aku mohon.." Chanyeol merasa amat ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin lelaki ini bertindak nekat. "Jangan lakukan ini, demi aku."

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Lelaki ini memekik. Suaranya yang lemah terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Matanya tergenang oleh air mata. Mata kecil itu merah. Menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, dan Chanyeol berharap dapat menghapus kesedihan itu.

"Aku akan menikahimu!"

Deru angin menjadi terdengar lebih jelas saat tak ada satupun di antara mereka mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas merasakan air matanya yang turun perlahan. Ia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu.

Dirinya serius.

"Aku kotor." Isakan demi isakan terdengar lebih jelas di pendengaran Chanyeol. Telinganya masih cukup jeli untuk mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki ini.

"Bahkan anjing pun akan jijik kepadaku. Mereka berkata bahwa aku seperti penggoda."

"Jangan katakan itu." Chanyeol semakin mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa menjadi seorang yang lemah seperti ini hanya karena orang asing yang ditemuinya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang belum tentu benar." Kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu lelaki itu.

"Itu benar.." Lelaki yang lebih kecil menunduk. Matanya terpejam dan tetes air mata semakin deras meluncur. "Mereka mengotori aku. Semua orang berkata bahwa aku kotor."

"Ssst, lupakan itu." Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi halus itu. Menatap kedua berlian coklat madu yang sangat indah. Menatapnya lama. Seakan ia terhanyut ke dalam matanya. "Aku percaya kau bukan seorang penggoda atau apapun itu."

 _Indah sekali_.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingatku. Mengingat bagaimana wajahku." Dibawanya telapak tangan mungil itu menyentuh wajahnya. Membiarkannya berjalan sendiri untuk mengenali wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana lelaki mungil itu menutup matanya sembari meraba semua bagian wajahnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau hanya perlu mendengarku."

Lelaki itu kembali membuka matanya. Menatapnya dengan jernih. Chanyeol merasa seakan dunianya terhisap masuk ke dalam mata itu. "Aku bersamamu. Aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan menemani hari-harimu hingga akhir."

"Tapi kau tidak mengenalku. Aku tidak mengenalmu! Apa yang akan dikatakan mereka jika aku bersamamu?"

"Sstt, sudah kubilang jangan dengarkan mereka." Chanyeol berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Air mata lagi-lagi membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih.

"Aku telah kotor. Semuanya menolakku. Dunia telah membuangku. Mereka tidak menginginkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tenang, tapi mengapa mereka tidak membiarkan itu terjadi? Aku lelah bersikap kuat. Aku lelah menjadi tuli. Aku lelah menjadi buta. Aku lelah menjadi lumpuh. Aku lelah kau tau? Aku sungguh lelah.." Air mata bertubi-tubi jatuh ke tanah. Membasahi pijakan mereka. Chanyeol menangkup wajah itu dan memaksanya untuk menatap kepada matanya.

"Apakah semuanya akan selesai jika kau bunuh diri? Kau pikirkan bagaimana jika orang tuamu melihat anaknya seperti ini? Jika kau bunuh diri, kau pikir surga akan menerimamu begitu saja?"

"Hiks…"

"Aku akan berada di belakangmu. Aku berjanji. Jangan katakan jika kau tidak mengenalku." Chanyeol meraih jari-jari tangan lelaki itu. "Jarimu telah mengenal wajahku. Matamu telah mengenal wajahku. Dan aku ingin telingamu juga mengenalku." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Menghapus lelehen air mata di pipi yang lebih kecil. "Setidaknya sekarang, jadikan aku alasan untuk kau ingin hidup, karena aku tidak ingin kau mati."

Lelaki mungil itu menatap Chanyeol, seakan mencari sebuah kebohongan di sana. Namun ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Dan tanpa diduga ia kembali menangis. Merasa tak pantas menerima orang sebaik malaikat sepertinya. Namun tak dipungkiri ia seperti memiliki sebuah harapan kembali. Harapan yang ditawarkan lelaki di depannya.

"Aku mohon. Jika kau bersamaku, aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendirian." Ujarnya pelan. "Aku akan hidup, tapi jangan biarkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin melawan semuanya, jadi kumohon jangan pergi dariku. Jangan menyesali aku yang kotor."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jari-jarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Berjanjilah.." Suaranya yang pelan terasa diterbangkan oleh angin. Menggelitik gendangnya dengan lembut.

"Aku berjanji jika kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol mantab. Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap lelaki itu lirih.

Chanyeol memeluk lelaki itu, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri yang lebih kecil. Membisikkan suatu kalimat di sana. "Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang telah kau kenal ini akan menjadi teman hidupmu." Chanyeol menatap sebuah cincin di jari tengahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang dipeluknya.

Lelaki itu membalas pelukannya dengan erat. "Aku Baekhyun." Ucapnya lirih. Sekarang Baekhyun merasa dirinya bisa untuk hidup bersama suara Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

 _Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku mencintai orang lain._

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
